Life After Love
by Kuki17
Summary: After waiting for ages for her Prince Charming to confess his love for her, yet not getting any answer, Shreya decided it's high time that she move on. So grabbing the first opportunity she got, she decided to go away from everyone, Daya. Her thoughts while she is packing her bags. *Warning: This may and can be the worst OS you've ever read in your life.* *alert*


_'Just because you don't have a Prince, doesn't mean you are not a Princess' ~ **Zayn Malik**_

 **Shreya's M.V**

I put the last photo frame in the suitcase. It is a picture clicked at a carnival last year. Tarika holding the camera with a beautiful smile, I am standing next to her with my index and middle finger making the 'peace out' sign above her head and with my tongue out while Purvi standing behind me her index finger of the left hand pointing towards me and her lips doing the perfect duck face. ( _Jaanvi: Ladies and gents, grab your popcorns and drinks_ )

I am going to miss these two girls in my life like crazy.

 _No matter how hard I try_

 _You keep pushing me aside_

But I will have to do this. This heart break, ignorance from him is killing me inside. Every time I try to approach him he just keeps avoiding me. What have I ever done to him? I just wanted to know how he feels about me. I never asked his answer to be positive.

 _And I can't break through_

 _There's no talking to you_

 _So sad that you're leaving_

 _Takes time to believe it_

But he has to keep hurting me. When this morning ACP sir called Purvi and I to his office to tell that one of us need to go as undercover for 18 months to Seattle I got this perfect chance. Without giving a second thought I agreed to go. Maybe going away from him for sometime will make me forget him.

 _But after all is said and done_

 _You're going to be the lonely one._

Or maybe he will realise my undying love for him. Pfft, who am I kidding anyway? He will never realise how much I love him.

 _Do you believe in life after love?_

 _I can feel something inside me say_

 _I really don't think you're strong enough,_

 _Now_

I won't lie. It hurts. It hurts like hell, knowing that he doesn't acknowledge what I feel for him. Sometimes I feel like I've failed. As a girl. Why does he have to see me just as his colleague? Only as junior?

Why can't he see me like a girl who is in love with him? A junior, that's what all I am to him? The day when I saw him with that girl my heart shattered to thousand pieces. I felt like millions shreds of glasses piercing my whole body. I wanted to catapult that girl to the ground right then and there or break her neck, better yet.

But I controlled myself, knowing that would only worsen my already complicated relation with him. I couldn't help but feel jealous of that girl, they way he held her shoulders whole time during the shopping, walking through the aisles- laughing with her.

Next day when Purvi told me after doing a little back ground check- which I didn't ask her to do, yet was happy that she did- that the girl was Annika, his cousin I felt like I have been resurrected. Purvi was in hysterics that day.

 _What? Don't look at me like that. I may be a CID officer, I am a girl also, okay?_ And yeah I do feel jealous.( _Jaanvi: I know right?_ )

 _What am I supposed to do?_

 _Sit around and wait for you_

 _And I can't do that_

 _There's no turning back_

When my parents – after waiting for ages for him to ask their daughter for marriage- realised he won't, asked me to meet Siddharth, I was bewildered. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought I will have to marry someone whom I have not fallen in love with let alone some stranger!

When I announced about my engagement in the bureau, what did he do? Stood frozen for minutes, and then came near me, making my heart pick up its speed and believe me I've never felt so stupid- because I thought he was going to ask me to break this marriage off because he love me. Instead he came and congratulates me and went away. Just like that? ( _Jaanvi: *sigh* if only Shreya knew he was breaking inside_ )

My love for him was not 'love at first sight'. But working with for so long as a colleague, I don't know when I fell in love with him. May be it's the way he solves the cases, or maybe the way he slaps the criminal or maybe, dare I say, when I hear my friends and cousins speaking how handsome he is, when I fell in love with him. Yeah this has to be one of this. ( _Jaanvi: Let me grab my popcorn please. Would I need some Kleenex too, Shreya?)_

 _I need time to move on_

 _I need love to feel strong_

' _cause I've had time to think it through_

 _And maybe I'm too good for you_

Now I've decided, what you can say, to give up. I just can't sit here, waiting for him to respond to my love. I need a new life. May be this op can help me.

May be I will learn to move on, find someone who will love me back, get married, have kids and live happily ever after. ( _Jaanvi: *Scoffs* good imagination Shreya *munching on her popcorns*)_

 _But I know I'll get through this_

' _cause I know that I am strong_

 _I don't need you anymore_

 _Oh, I don't need you anymore_

 _No, I don't need you anymore_

I don't need anyone in my life. Not love, not him. I can and will look after me.

I've not told anyone that I am leaving, except for Purvi. She knows because she was with me when I volunteered to go to Seattle. She gave me death glares too. Ladies and gents, Purvi here thinks, if I can make him jealous he will confess his love for me. So she wanted me to stay here.

But I decided otherwise. I decided to go away and try to move on. I close the zip of my bag. The knock on the door startles me. I open it and Purvi comes inside with a tray of cupcakes my mom made for her and me. She sets the tray on the table and scrunches her nose seeing the dress I put out to wear to go out. Being my last night here, Purvi decided it would be nice to go for some clubbing. After hours of whining from her I gave in and that's how she is in my home now.

Now I think, it would be nice to let myself free for the night. No more crying my eyes out for him, no more chick flicks, no more 'cry yourself to sleep' night. Who knows how long will we live? So why not live while we're young? (See what I did there, lol.)

* * *

 **A/n:** Abrupt ending, eh? Before y'all go on saying it is a rubbish idea let me tell you, I KNOW IT IS! This is not well planned. I am sitting in my off class, earplugs on my ear and **Cher** 's ' **Believe** ' is bursting through it. And it got me like * _smh with the tune_ * and last night I read somewhere that Jaanvi left CID. And I was like 'what the fudge cake?' So this is what I got to write concoction of Jaanvi and Shreya . Don't send those sandals ( _because I am more of sneakers and TOMS kind of girlie_ ) and tomatoes * _Yukk!_ *

This is all I can come up in one hour. Song used is: **Believe** by **Cher.**

Cover is made in 7 minutes, lol.


End file.
